Now What?
by xXAlexaXx
Summary: It's now 2009 & Willow's Spell had unknowingly backfired allowing only those only within a close distance the Slayer's power. After the former Potentials died none appeared from then, but when Faith and Buffy died two appeared. And only two. Nosetpairing
1. Prelude

**-Prelude-**

In the year 2003 Buffy Summers and Faith LeHane destroyed Sunnydale, California, thus, saving the world from the Hell mouth and all it's holdings and giving the power and strength of the Slayer to every girl in existence.

Or so they thought anyways.

When they had thought to have given the power of the Slayer to every girl Willow's spell had backfired and worked on only those in close range to the Slayer. It and now it seems that only two Slayers must be allowed now and when the girls, Kennedy, Amanda, and all of the others, had sadly passed no new Slayer had appeared. Buffy was frightened and tracked down them all after they had departed and gone their separate ways only to find them all dead. She and Faith had walked right into a trap tracking down the ones who'd killed the others and died that night, attacked by over 100 vampires. They fought down 32 before they'd ultimately given up.

It's now January of the year 2009. Many have died and it's only getting worse with every single passing day.

Four sets of slayer's have now come and gone. All of them had been caught of guard. With every passing Generation the Slayer's seem to get more and more and more lazy. The Watcher's council was reinstated by Giles. But, Watcher's have been giving up and disappearing, some not even bothering to show up to guide their Slayer's after the death of Wesley Windom-Price. Now all that's left is the Council's head watcher.

Giles.

My name is Sydne LeAnne Rice. I was called as a Slayer only 4 days after my 14th birthday; I worked alone, training, fighting, and slaying all by myself until Giles figured out my secret one night on his way home when he caught mid stake of a vampire with one bad hair do. I'm 18 now as of two and a half weeks ago. Only Giles and my three best friends of all time know about me being the Chosen One. Those three people happen to be the best three people I know. Delia, one of the best, and only, witches in Alameda County California, she's utterly amazing, as a person really, her magic is a little shaky. I still have the pencil lead scar on my arm to prove it too. She got into witchcraft through Giles after they'd done a protection on the Library. Next up is Myles who is and always will be my best guy friend ever. He's not very strong but he's a fast runner which comes in handy, you know being the best friend of the Chosen one and all. And of course, last but not least, Skylar. Ah Skylar. How to explain him? Hmm. He's pretty strong even though he may not look like it. He's very book smart and well versed in the knowledge of the demon variety. Skylar was odd even before I met him. His cousin Willow and her friends used to tell him stories of demon's and vampires and tons of other big bad creepy things when he was growing up. Skylar befriended Giles in tenth grade when he caught him with some big, old, dusty, scary looking book, WHICH has turned out to be quite a insightful big, old, dusty, scary looking book us at times…along with all the other big, scary, dusty books in the library…and at Giles' flat, and it turned out Giles knows Willow. They worked with another Slayer. Buffy to be exact…

Up until now we've only dealt with Vampires and a demon or two here and there. Giles serves as my Watcher and we're what we he calls the new and improved Scoobies. But lately, things have gotten worse.

Much worse.

Demons every week, twice the amount of vampires, triple the deaths.

To be honest... I'm afraid.

Very afraid.

A/N: So yeah. Here it is. I haven't given up on Twilight so don't worry. I love you guys:] Being the Prelude and all this was quite short but the following chapters will be much, much longer. I promise it:]


	2. Chapter 1 Spike

**-Chapter 1- **

I looked down at the little 6 year old and something boy pulling me along on the sidewalk by the lace of my shoe while screaming something about a doggy we didn't own and a doggy I couldn't see. Hell, I doubt there even was a doggy within twenty miles of our house, but the very first moment I saw my parent's red, large, gas guzzling, Durango coming down the road I scooped up my little brother, Gabe, A.K.A. the little screaming 6 year old and something boy, against his will and ran inside as fast as humanly possible. I dropped him, well… Set him at the bottom of the stairs then sprinted up them, "Stop eating so much Gabe you weigh a ton!" I called down to him from the top of the stairs. He looked up at me and laughed as he gave me the cheesiest smile he could possibly do, and take my word for it, it was cheesy. I ran into my room and shut the door behind me quickly. I headed over to my closet stripping down as I went. Giles had called earlier that day and informed that his friend Spike, apparently he was a vampire.

And apparently he had a soul.

Guess I would find out if it was true soon enough.

Seeing as I wouldn't be patrolling tonight I pulled a pair of black skinny legged FOX brand jeans of the hanger and yanked them on quickly. I snagged a v-neck long sleeved white shirt off one of he top shelves and slipped it over my head. I took a hanger off the rack and hung it up backwards on my shelf and tightened the laces on the back of my corset vest. I then slipped it off the hanger and stuck my arms through. I did up the buttons on the front and appraised my self in the mirror at the back of my closet. I slipped on the closet pair of black shoes, which consequently happened to be a pair of 2 inch black stilettos. I thought about changing them but looked at the clock only to realize I had no time. "I really hope I don't have to patrol tonight." I mumbled grabbing my up my amazingly bulky straightener then setting it down immediately there after. Another look at the clock really told me I didn't have any moment in time to straighten my hair that day leaving me stuck with the natural brown ringlet curls I detested with all my heart and soul. I snagged up my keys from the vanity in my room and sprinted down the steps faltering once or twice on my insanely, exceptionally, elevated heels. "Studying late Mom, I'll be back hecka late!" I called to my Mom who was currently doing something in the kitchen. I ran to the front of the neighborhood and waltzed straight into the biggest, fanciest house on the left. "Giles-" I stopped abruptly as I saw Giles leaning over a blonde man on the couch, His hair was in blonde and dark brown curls his side was bleeding. Giles waved me over and reached into a box on the table. He pulled out a knife and began to hesitantly cut down the side of what, and who'd, I'd assume to be Spike's shirt. I rushed over and moved Giles out of the way. I took the knife from him quickly and began slice down his shirt. The cut disappeared below his belt. I undid it one motion and began to pull it off. Spike's hand grabbed mine and he looked over at me "William may be hurt but Pet mustn't peek at what is for the missus as the others have done. No, no, no" He mumbled trying to sitting up. The gash on his side split more and the blood seeped out his side faster. I squeezed his hand and moved it away from his side. I set the knife on the table and laid the towel on the floor over him I slid his pants and boxers off my face a deep shade of red. I just met the guy, only to find out he was completely crazy, and already I was taking off his pants. Geez. The gash ran down his side and past his hip. It looked like it had been made by some sort of penknife and it didn't run to deep. I bit my lip and ran a finger along the outside of the scar. Giles had begun to sew him up and nudged me out of the way. I stood up and began walk to the kitchen but William… Spike… William… Spike, caught my hand. I looked down at him and he muttered, "Pretty pet mustn't go. William needs her. She keeps him safe while he is hurt." He clasped my hand and I held it tight playing along. "Ok" I whispered standing behind the couch.

"Giles, what's wrong with him?" I asked after he'd fallen asleep.

"Delusional I suppose. He lost a lot of blood for a vampire." Giles replied with a slight shrug. He stood up and took his glasses off. He cleaned them slowly staring at the floor. I looked over at him, Spike that is, and studied him. The drawing Giles had shown me his hair wasn't curly. It was straight and slicked back. "I like it curly" I whispered, at that moment Spike's eyes snapped open and he winked at me I dropped hi hand which I'd still been holding and my jaw clenched. I looked at him then past him, refusing now to look at him. He frowned and looked at Giles he looked very uncomfortable now as he asked, "Would you lot mind clearing out, I seem to look like I just had quite a fairly decent shag." He snorted and I stood up slowly. I looked down at him before I left and he raised his hand his fingertips grazing my own softly. I gasped quietly and paused before walking outside, watching through the window as Giles rummaged around in his library. I stood outside thinking about things beneath the stars. You know you're messed up when your own thoughts bring you tears. I sniffled but stiffened as Spike came outside.

"Although she wouldn't have ever admitted it Buffy fought to win at first, to try and escape her destiny, but in the end, she fought for her life, for the Potentials lives. She fought for all of us on apocalypse day. Really. And Faith, well Faith fought for the kill in the beginning up until that same day, that day she fought for her life and everyone else too. That was the day she realized what she _should _fight for, not what she was required to. But the question is, what does today's Slayers fight for? I'm betting you fight for yourself. Just to keep your own self alive. You could probably care less couldn't you? You don't care what others feel or do, do you? Am I right, love?" Spike questioned from behind me. I spun to glare at him right as Delia, Skylar, and Myles appeared behind me.

"I don't fight for myself _William_. I fight so that my little brother can grow up safe. So that he can go outside the house after Five P.M. So that if I can't be normal, he can! I fight so that maybe one day I won't have to have Delia stress herself out doing protection spells on our neighborhood. I fight to kill the vampires that tried to kill my little brother. He's six and already I have to lie to him. To tell him I fell or that I pushed him into the bush because I saw a snake, when in reality, I pushed him so that he didn't have to see me stake two vamps. That's why I fight, Spike." I cried glaring up at him. I wiped my face and turned to walk away only to run into Skylar, He pulled me into a tight hug smoothed out my hair as he glared at Spike. He stood there smoking watching us. I squirmed out of Skylar's hug and took a bag from Delia. I pulled out a stake from the bag and then tossed the bag back to Delia. "Where are you going?" she asked as I walked away from them.

"Patrolling" I said quietly walking away.

I heard Spike follow after me, and I could smell him.

Cigarette smoke is very… Smelly.


End file.
